Kendra Mullins
Kendra Olivia Mullins Allegiant Second Rank's 2nd In Command Basics= |-| Personality= Positive Adjectives: Intelligent, Protective, Sweet Negative Adjectives: Bitchy, Ignorant, Cunning Kendra is very cold to those who still follow the faction system. Kendra hates the Stiff's with a burning passion due to obvious reasons. Kendra is very smart and cunning, using the resources she has to her advantage. She can be very bitchy and slightly ignorant, but tries to hide it with those she loves. Speaking of which, she's really protective, caring and loving to her siblings, adoptive parents and her love interest, Kenneth Mason. She's quite happy, considering her younger siblings, Orion and Theseus are in the Allegiant with her, and her younger siblings, Athena, Aphrodite and Apollo, promised to join her as well. |-| History= Kendra Olivia Mullins is the oldest child of Dominic and Tulisa Mullins. She was the oldest child out of six. Her, Orion (One year younger than her), Theseus (Two years younger than her), Athena (3 Years younger than her), Aphrodite (Athena's twin sister) and Apollo (Three years younger than her). After Kendra was born in that rainy April fourth, her Abnegation parents began to develop a love for Greek Mythology. It was odd, as they were Abnegation and reading was considered self-indulgent. From that addiction of Greek Mythology, rose Kendra's siblings' names. Kendra was always a happy child and never cried. She was very sweet and loved helping others when she was a toddler. Everyone though she'd be Abnegation, but if only they knew what she wanted... Anyways, Kendra's 15 minutes of fame were over when her younger brother, Orion, was born. Now he was a devilish child. He was always crying and super fussy. Whenever something bad happened, Kendra took the blame. Unfortunately, as an Abnegation toddler, she couldn't do much. Besides, she was just one year old. A year later, her baby brother Theseus was born. He was quite a happy child, much like Kendra and unlike Orion, but was very mischievous. Much to Kendra's liking, he always blamed everything on Orion, and he was forced down by the fault. Kendra was really happy that Orion's 15 minutes of fame were over, like hers', which were also long gone. Another year later, Athena and Aphrodite were born. Athena was a very smart and quiet baby, not caring about her appearance or anything at all. Aphrodite, on the other hand, was much more self-indulgent. Athena never cried, mean while Aphrodite always cried and threw hissy fits when she didn't get what she wanted. Their birth signified the end of Theseus' 15 minutes of fame. Another year later, Apollo was born. Much like his namesake. Apollo was a bright child, always smiling and very mischievous. A week after Apollo's birth, the couple was turned factionless due to their reading addiction and having six kids, passing the limits of a regular Abnegation family, which consisted of the parents and two kids. The six children were placed in an orphanage, where they quickly got adopted with one condition. They always sticked together. They were adopted by a nice Dauntless Couple. They made sure to train them once they each began hitting six years old. Growing up, the six children had their own small groups. Aphrodite was always around Orion, the two being the "popular kids" in school. Athena and Theseus were always together, reading or doing other stuff related to school, being the nerds of the family. Kendra and Orion, being the oldest, always hung together. Being adopted into Dauntless, they were slightly colder. They all hated Abnegation for what they did to their birth parents and since their adoptive parents secretly went against the factions, they raised the six children to hate the faction system as well, but to hide it. When the time of Kendra's test came, she received Dauntless, Erudite and Pristine. It was odd for her, but she shrugged it off. The Allegiant contacted her around the middle of Dauntless Initiation, having insider contact that she hated the faction system. They welcomed her into the family with open arms, where she now lives in. |-| Relationships= Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Divergent Roleplay Universe